


was hopin' you'd come home

by thebearjew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearjew/pseuds/thebearjew
Summary: Poe takes Finn off life support.





	was hopin' you'd come home

Finn dies after seven hours.

\---

They remove the ventilator and feeding tube early in the morning. Slowly and carefully. They leave an IV in for pain medicine, they explain. to help with any discomfort. there's also a monitor, and after a short explanation of what happens next, and how to call for help, they leave him in peace.

"Thanks," Poe says as they leave. He pulls up a chair as close to Finn's bed as possible. He gently laces his hands with Finn's, and kisses each of Finn's fingers before kissing the back of his hand.

"I think--"

He would think about fucking Finn nice and slow against the couch That Day, making Finn late for work, possibly getting him fired. a small price to pay for having Finn alive and healthy, Right Now.

He would think about life from ages twelve to seventeen. if only he did his homework more, or listened to his parents. if only he were more respectful, maybe he would've stacked up enough good karma prevent anything from happening.

He would think about how he could've used magic space powers he doesn't have to literally do anything and everything to save Finn.

Instead, he angles his face to stare out the window, and thinks about the outside.

"I think that you still owe me a pack of capri suns," Poe says, turning toward Finn again. Finn looks like he's blinking with his eyes closed, but they told Poe he might do that. "And if you think I'm going to let you d-die without paying up, you're absolutely right."

It's beautiful outside.

All sunshine, birds, and happiness. It makes perfect sense though. Finn always brought out the best in everything. fitting he would bring out the best in Mother nature.

\---

Rey visits after two hours.

She stands beside Poe, hand gripped tight on his shoulder, staring at Finn. She sniffs once, twice. A tear may or may not roll down her cheek--Poe can't really tell--but then she lets out one heaving sob, and tears come pouring down

It's eight and a half years later when her tears stop, and her grip loosens and she pulls a chair and sits right next to him. she places her hand over finn and Poe's intertwined ones, and rests her head on Poe's shoulder.  
\--

("Taking him off life support won't ultimately kill him," Rey says, steely and final. "His injury will."

"That doesn’t help," the itchy ball of pain and guilt almost trip him up, but he continues, "how long. until."

"It depends."

She rubs her face, smudging lines of pen and highlight along her cheeks. she shuffles the stained highlighted papers between them, papers with headlines like _Life Support Statistics_, _What to Expect In the Last Hours of Life_, and _Removing Life Support_. She picks a couple of pages up, squints at them, and brushes loose wisps of hair from her face.

"It could be five minutes. It could be five weeks." She flips through some more pages. “Well, he’s not...brain dead. So it could be a couple of hours to a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of hours. To watch him suffer.”

“They give him medicine. So that he won’t suffer.”

That somewhat quashes the boil angerguiltpain. Five years of silence pass before Poe speaks. "I don't know what to do,” he admits.

Rey places her hand on top of his. "I couldn't even begin to tell you"

Rey's voice is odd, and Poe isn't strong enough to do anything about it.)

\---

Finn dies after seven hours.

Rey leaves after six and a half hours.

It’s simple, for all of the anguish Poe has spent and will spend over this. It’s not dramatic or anything, just mind boggling. How Finn has just simply _stopped_. He sees Finn _stop_ a split second before the lone monitor starts making noise. The med team quietly call the time of death, marking notes in their charts and clearing equipment. Poe stands by to allow them room to work, and when they prepare to wheel him out, he moves to follow, but hesitates.

"Last chance, buddy," he murmurs quietly, waiting until the room is empty "I changed my mind. a twelve pack of capri suns, or I will ugly cry and throw myself over your casket."

There's silence for all of Poe's words, and Poe sighs and leaves the room before taking one last look out the window.

It's still fucking beautiful outside.


End file.
